Rescuing Yukina From Me!
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: [discontinued]Yukina is transferred to my world when I accidently wished upon a star, now I have Hiei and the gang after me....just wish I can survive the ohsonaive Yukina, Hiei's sword and my mom's suspicions. Plz read it!
1. My Wish

"Rescuing Yukina...From Me!"

Story idea thought of and written by Phoenix Kaen

A/N: I thought of this story while washing dishes, weird huh? In this story, Yukina lives at Genkai's temple and Genkai is alive. There's not much romance in this either so don't expect any Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko and maybe only a slight hint of Kuwabara/Yukina. Another thing I don't know the time difference between Japan and America so I will pretend the time is the same. Oh yea also don't mind if I spell a word wrong occasionally. BTW, where's Genkai's temple located? Makai, Reikai or Ningenkai? I don't know much about YYH.

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi along with some companies owns the anime/manga Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warnings: Occasional swearing, mistaken sexuality jokes, and bashing of little brothers.

Summary: Yukina is transferred to my world when I accidentally wished upon a star, now I have Hiei and the gang after me...just wish I can survive the oh-so-naive Yukina, Hiei's sword and my mom's suspicions.

Ningenkai-America

I went down the stairs after I finished my dinner and went into the kitchen to put my plate in the sink. I was about to climb back up the stairs which is located near the entrance of my room when mom informed me that I was going to wash the dishes. I grumbled a minute or two before settling down on the living room sofa and waited for my brother and mom to finish eating, while watching TV.

YYH

Yukina was enjoying some tea and cookies when the sliding door opened and in walked Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru and Genkai. Yukina knew that even though that it might be hopeless to ask but she wasn't about to give up now. Yukina got off the mat (A/N: That's where ppl sit when they're in a temple, right?) and ran hurriedly over to Hiei while Kuwabara stood there with his arms outstretched and looking confused. Yusuke couldn't help but laugh while Hiei smirked at how Kuwabaka would think that Yukina would hug a baka like him. (A/N: Baka/Idiot)

"Hiei-san, did you find my brother yet?" Yukina asked. In her heart, she hoped that he would at least have one shred of news as to his whereabouts.

Ningenkai

I hate doing the dishes! Paul, my evil little brother got out another plate and said that he needed it for his piece of cake but I knew that he purposely did that so I would have to wash more. I gritted my teeth as he slowly got out a knife and slowly walked to the fridge and slowly got out the cake. I sighed and muttered quietly so mom couldn't hear me. Paul hurriedly cut the chocolate cake. I smirked to myself because he heard what I said and knew I meant business. But then he did something I didn't expect him to do: that evil genius!

"Hey mom. Do you want a piece of cake?" he asked, throwing a mischievous look my way. "No thanks!" she yelled from the living room. Thump, thump, thump.

"Hey Dave" Dave, my little brother but older than Paul came downstairs and threw the plate in the soapy sink causing the water to splash me. "Ha, ha" my baka brothers taunted me. I stuck out my middle finger and mouthed 'Go to HELL!'

I felt a slight pressure in my tummy so I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs and yelled at mom ,"I'll finish the dishes after I go to the bathroom!" If I didn't tell her, she'd probably assumed I was trying to get out of doing one of my most hated chores. I didn't really have to go that bad so I decided to watch the stars a little bit. I peered outside the only window of my room and to my disappointment only saw few dots. 'Oh, well. At least there are some stars.' I smiled a bit and leaned on the window sill.

To my amazement, I saw a shooting star. "No way!" I gasped out. There's hardly any stars out but a shooting star! Wow! 'Better make a wish before it burns out.' Even though I don't believe that kiddie stuff, you can still dream right? 'I wish I have somebody who's so incredibly naive so him/her can do my chores.'

"Mom, Ruri isn't in the bathroom, she's just lazy!" Paul yelled from the doorway of my room. I turned away from the window and lunged at the little snitch.

YYH

Yukina is in her room, tear gems kept falling from her crimson eyes and landed on the floor. 'I can't believe that after all this time, they still don't have a trace of my brother. I wonder if I'll ever see him.' In the living room, the Uremeshi team and the others were feeling sad for Yukina not being able to know that Hiei is her brother except for Kuwabara. He was just sad because his darling Yukina was down and that he wished he knew her brother. (A/N: I don't know how to spell Reikai ?. By the way, is that how you spell Yusuke's last name? Uremeshi?) Yukina stopped crying and looked at all the tear gems she had made. They were scattered on the floor next to her feet. She bent down and started to pick some of them up. Even though she stopped crying, she couldn't help but sniffle a couple of times. She had gathered most of them when she reached for the last one except it didn't looked like any of her blue-ish white tear gems. It was more silver-ish white and it was glowing.

Being a curious koorime, she put a finger on it and felt a warm sensation running throughout her body. It was teleporting her to another place! "Ahh! Help!" she cried. Hiei was kicked down the paper door of Yukina's room and saw at that moment, his little sister being sucked somewhere else. The others finally caught up with the miniature youkai and saw an empty room with tear gems scattered about. "Yukina!" Hiei finally breathed out, just recovering from the shock of his only living relative gone somewhere.

Kuwabara, pushed Hiei aside and ran inside and looked about. "Where's my lovely Yukina!" he yelled, pulling at his hair.

Ningenkai

I finished the dishes and now had an arm ache and backache. What can I say? I'm a lazy girl. Just one chore and that's enough to exhaust me. I took out the key for my room and unlocked it. I always lock my room door so my pesky brothers wouldn't go in and steal things. I even locked it when I'm home and not in my room. I turn on the lights and saw on top of my unmade bed, a girl who looks about my age. Except, she had weird hair color and her clothes were even weirder. What was this girl doing here?

"Um, excuse me." I cleared my throat loud enough for her to hear and closed the door. Mom would freak out if she saw this girl. She looked all around in my room then at me. She looked afraid then created some kind of blue thing around her. Is it my imagination or did that looks like ice around her?

TBC


	2. Hiei and Koenma's outburst

"Rescuing Yukina...From Me!"

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and also to the reviewers who answered all my dumb questions. I wish I could watch every season but I can only watch the Cartoon Network version. Better than nothing right?

Ruri: I can't believe this! One moment I was grumbling about washing dishes, and now I find a girl sitting on my bed? Unbelievable! Now I've gotta get this girl out of here before mom finds out!

Ningenkai

"Oh, my god" I muttered to myself, suddenly shivering. I wrapped my arms around myself and began to warm myself up by rapidly rubbing my arms. Everything in my room was beginning to ice. I look at the girl and she doesn't even seem effected. Is she the one causing it? "Stop!" I hear myself yelling. But I stopped. I suddenly thought, 'What if mom heard me?'

So I tried a different approach, I waved my arms to get her attention. It didn't work though, she was looking down sullenly at the floor. I picked up one of Paul's toys and glared at it, thinking, ' I can't believe he left his stuff in here again!'

YYH

The Reikai Tantei were summoned to Koenma's office so he could explain Yukina's disappearance. Kuwabara was paying close attention, desperate to get his Yukina-chan back, Hiei was sulking in the corner but also listening intently. He was going to kill the person who kidnapped Yukina! (A/N: Pray for me!) How dare he take away his only sister away! (A/N: He still doesn't know that the 'kidnapper' is female yet) Kurama and Yusuke were both mentally pitying Hiei and would do anything to help Hiei find Yukina, even killing the kidnapper.

Koenma, explained to the Reikai Tantei how Yukina was transported because of a wish made on a shooting star. Of course, this was a little hard for everybody to absorb. (A/N: Not literally.)

Confused, Yusuke asked, "What do you mean, a shooting star? So Yukina was sucked up by a shooting star?"

"Well in a manner of speaking, yes, but it wasn't just a shooting star. A star youkai named Iseki created it only for ningens to wish upon. It would only appear on the evening of Iseki's birthday. Only demons and ningens that believe in demons, phoenixes, etc can see it." Koenma explained, his pacifier moving up and down.

"So a filthy ningen wished for Yukina!" Hiei exclaimed, slamming his fists on Koenma's desk. The piles of paperwork on the desk, tumbled down on Koenma while Hiei dodged them since he's so fast. Botan and George hurried over and tried to find Koenma under the huge paperworks. Koenma crawled on his own from under one of the piles near Kurama. Kurama helped Koenma on his little feet.

"Thank you, Kurama." Koenma said, dusting himself off.

"You're welcome." Kurama said.

"You didn't have to do that, you know!" Koenma snapped at Hiei.

"Hn" was his response.

Ningenkai

Okay, I just calm the girl down a little bit. Even though the room is still freezing, at least my stuff wasn't frozen. The girl had some of barrier around her. I knocked on it, to get her to look up. "Hey!" I said, knocking on it. "I'm Ruri, what's your name?"

Damn it! She's still won't look at me. I sighed, maybe I shouldn't have thrown that toy at the barrier earlier. But I was so desperate and I was so mad at the thought of Paul leaving his toys in my room all the time. So mad and desperate at the same time that I threw the toy at the glass-like barrier and it probably scared her.

YYH

"Come on, Koenma, tell us the rest! Where can I find Yukina-chan?" Kuwabara asked.

"No! Not until Hiei apologized to me for being mean!" Koenma said, folding his arms and pouting.

"Hn. Never! I can find Yukina on my own without the baby's help" Hiei said stubbornly.

"No, Koenma-sama!" the ogre exclaimed, holding back the 'baby' Koenma from launching himself onto Hiei.

"No! Let me go! Let me at him! How dare he call me baby! I am NOT a baby!" Koenma yelled, struggling to get out of George's grip. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed hysterically at the humorous sight. Botan shook her head and fought back her headache.

"Hiei, apologize to Koenma." Kurama said calmly, but sweatdropping at the sight of the struggling Koenma.

But Hiei was already gone, on a search to find the ningen that would be foolish enough to risk his life.

Ningenkai

"Ruri!" I heard a knock on my door. It was Paul's voice. "What is it?" I said, irritably.

"Come downstairs and get your dessert!" he kept knocking. I looked over at the barrier and saw her look up.

'Oh now she looks up' I smiled and waved. 'Hey' I mouthed. She looked shocked, fear in her red eyes. Better make conversation with her, so I kind of played 'charades' with her. I made motions with my hand and kind of asked her if she wanted to eat something. She looked confused so I made a eating motion with one of my hands as a 'bowl' and the other as the 'spoon'.

I started to fake scooping an imaginary food, and eating it. She just kept looking at me as if I was crazy. The knocking stopped and I heard Paul walking down the stairs. I couldn't go downstairs now especially with half of my bed frozen.

YYH

Since Koenma wouldn't give up the extra info about the koorime's whereabouts, Botan decided to step up with a very disappointed 'BOTAN!' from the pint size prince of Reikai.

"Gomen, Koenma-sama but help might be needed." said the bubbly grim reaper.

"Why would that stubborn youkai need help? It's only a ningen after all." Koenma asked.

"I meant whoever the ningen is might need help from us keeping Hiei from killing him." Botan said.

"Well whoever it is deserves to die! Stealing my Yukina-koi!" Kuwabara cried. (A/N: Yukina-koi means 'my love Yukina' right?)

The remaining Reikai Tantei, Koenma, Botan and George excluding Kuwabara sweatdropped.

A/N: Okay, I have writer's block. Anybody like to give me some ideas, I'll give you credit. Sorry if this too boring.


	3. Hiei's new info, rescue plans down the d...

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the suggestions. But I didn't use any of them. I'm very sorry.

YYH

"Please let me go!" a tan demon with a star symbol on his forehead, pleaded.

"Not until you tell me where Yukina is!" Hiei said through clenched teeth.

He had managed to capture one of Iseki's descendents and was now threatening him. "I don't know who she is!" the star youkai said, whimpering at the katana's edge.

"She's the koorime that a ningen wished for!" The star demon stopped whimpering and started to think. "You mean that naive koorime that got transported to Ningenkai by a ningen's wish?"

"Yes!"

"Well she's in North America, serving a ningen right now" he said, rather calmly.

"What do you mean by 'serve'?"

"Well the ningen's wish was for somebody naive to be her slave"

"WHAT!"

The star demon winced at Hiei's outburst. Hiei lowered his katana and started to walk away. Then he ran until he was just a blur.

YYH

Kurama and Botan managed to calm down the junior spirit lord down. The Reikai Tantei minus Hiei finally got the details to Yukina's whereabouts. The ecstatic Kuwabara thrust his fist into the air and laughed triumpthly.

"I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara shall rescueYukina-chan and-"

"Ahem" Koenma interrupted. "I'm afraid that would be rather difficult"

"How? It's only a human, I can always just beat him up and take Yukina back" Kuwabara said.

"But the ningen must be willing to give back-" Koenma started but was interrupted by Kuwabara once again.

"That'll be easy when I'm through with him"

"Yukina by wishing on another Iseki star"

"Can't we just steal her back?" asked Yusuke.

"No! The effect of a wish is too strong on that particular star. You won't be able to get her off that property unless the ningen wished on another Iseki star which will only appear for another ten years."

"Ten years! I can't be away from Yukina for that long!"

Ningenkai

It was now exactly 3 hours and five minutes since I found that girl in my room. It was now 11: 05 p.m. and I found her at 8:00 p.m. Now because she's on my bed, I'm sleeping on the living room couch. I had to wait until my whole family went to sleep to come downstairs because they might find it strange for me to sleep on the lumpy furniture when I had a comfortable bed. But how the hell can I tell them that I have an ice controlling maiden in my room?

Deciding it was too late to think anymore, I put my head on the armrest and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep...

2:00 " I heard a voice calling me...and someone poking me... I groggily rolled over to avoid the jabbing finger. But the poking continued. Damn it! Leave me alone! When whoever it was stopped poking me, started to shake my shoulder, I thrust out my fist and punched whoever it was.

"OOH!" I heard whoever land on the floor, exclaimed with a deep voice. What the hell? None of my brothers had a deep voice like that. I sat up on the couch, and looked down on the floor where the victim of my punch was laying facedown. Was I dreaming or what? On the floor, seeing what little light from the outside streetlights provided for me was a creature with rough gray skin resembling an elephant's skin. A little bit of really dark greenish hair on the top of his head. I reached over the couch to grab anything to protect myself. My hands grasped around the handle of a ...a fly swatter!

The creature began to stir and I decided to grab the fly swatter anyway. Holding it in front of me, (I swear if I was an anime character, I'd have a whole bunch of sweatdrops running down my head.) I positioned it over my head. I could feel sweat starting to run down the sides of my head. "Wh-who are you?" I said, croakingly. I sound like a frog at that moment.

"I am Iseki, the star youkai or demon or whatever you Americans call us." the creature said in a rough but calming voice. Now I can really see his true form, he had a star symbol in front of his forehead which acted like a flashlight. He had the body shape of the cookie monster except bigger and less furry.

"Wh-what do you want?"

"I am here to tell you the reason for the girl's appearance"

"You mean, Miss Ice Queen upstairs in my room?" Wait a minute! What the hell am I doing here! Didn't he say before that he was a demon? Okay, now I really am hallucinating. Maybe I was dreaming. Better try the old pinching test.

"OWWW!" I quickly covered my mouth and Iseki's with my hand. I listened carefully and sighed. Yep, my mother would definitely notice that. I could hear the thumping noise of her feet running down the stairs. In desperation, I grabbed the star demon or so he says, and threw him on the couch, put the blanket right on top of him and sat on the edge of the couch.

Mom came downstairs holding a plunger, positioning it in front of her in a somewhat menacing way. She flipped on the lightswitch, surprised to see me sitting on the couch, "Ruri, what are you doing here?"

"I live here too, remember?" I frowned deeply, angry for such a dumb response.

"I know that, dear, but why are you doing downstairs in the middle of the night?" she asked, with hands on her hips. I bet she forgot about the noise. Once she gets mad, she forgets about everything else. I was about to answer when the stupid star demon, struggled under the blanket and made muffled noises. Mom tilted her head to look behind me but I tried to block her by shifting my shoulders a little.

"What was that?" she asked suspicously. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "You didn't steal the neighbor's kitten again, did you?"

"Of course not! That was only one time!"

Mom sighed, I could see she was tired. "Okay, whatever you say." and with that she went back upstairs. I sighed heavily, and wiped the sweat off my brow. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday. That means I had plenty of time to deal with Miss Ice Queen and Mr. Star Demon.

YYH

Kuwabara sat on the stoop of his house, he was depressed. The thought of being away from his Yukina for ten years made him sad. Shizuru came walking up the house, a cigarette securely between her lips, spotting her baka brother. She greeted him boredly with a faint of worry in her voice. Very faint.

"What are you doing out here so late? Shouldn't you be sleeping so you can find Yukina tomorrow?" she said, her puffing on her cigarette.

"I can't sleep, sis. I think I should give up. The baby told us that Yukina might not be able to come back to me." he said, beginning to cry. "OW!" he whined, rubbing his head. He glared at the slightly annoyed older sister who just hit him on the side of his head.

"What'd you do that for, bitch!" That earned him another smack. Shizuru regained herself and calmly puffed her small cigarette.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can be my brother. You're a disgrace to the Kuwabara family. If you want your Yukina so much then go get her. Do anything possible to get her back." she said. Kuwabara dried up his tears with his pajama sleeve and hugged her, who pushed him off. "Uh-huh and please buy new pajamas. I don't want anyone to know my baka brother wears Barney pjs that hardly fit anymore."

A/n: Not much comedy but at least it's getting somewhere.


	4. Iseki

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I apologize if I offended anyone with the Barney joke. I didn't think anyone would care but apparently I was wrong. Before I go on, I'd like to give you a few things to expect in this and upcoming chapters:

-Iseki explains to me the spell of his star -Iseki tells me something that can blackmail her into working for me -I'm not evil just lazy and who wouldn't want a maid? -My family goes to celebrate my mom's b-day and we're bringing Yukina -I have to explain ningen technology to Yukina (at one point, she'll turn all our clothes pink) -The Yu Yu gang goes to America to find a big surprise -My friend comes over and glomps Kurama

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own Iseki and the other random people own themselves.

Warnings: Possible sexuality jokes, strong language, slight Kuwabara and brothers bashing in any chapter.

Ningenkai

I sat up on the couch and thought of the current situation I was currently in. 'Okay, I have a introverted ice-controlling maiden in my room, a star demon sleeping in the bathtub and there is a huge spider on my hand!'

"EEK!" I squeaked, flinging my hand back and forth. The spider landed on the floor and I used my brother's textbook to squish it. I turned the textbook around and saw the spider's guts all over it. 'Ew! Paul's going to kill me. Oh well.' I thought and threw it aside. I got up and started to walk to the kitchen when I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost time for mom to get up.

Then I remembered Iseki, the star demon that was sleeping in the bathtub and whenever mom woke up, the first thing she would do is take a shower.

"Oh, shit!" I ran (and stumbled) up the stairs as fast I could but before I reached the second floor:

"AAAHHH!" a high-pitched scream

then another scream:

"AAAHHH!" a deep-voice scream.

"Mom! I can explain!" I said, frantically now outside the doorway of the bathroom. She looked at me and back to Iseki, screamed then fainted onto me. Even though I caught her, I was about to fall down because of her weight. (A/N: She's not fat but I'm not exactly strong either.) But I didn't fall down, instead my back was arching slightly in thin air, mom's weight against me. My back was stuck in mid-air. I looked over at Iseki and saw that he was lifting one of the hands up as if he put a spell on me.

"Um, thanks. But could you get her off me?"

It's been at least an hour when mom fainted after finding Iseki, she was now resting on her bed. Thankfully, the stupid star demon removed that part of her memory or so he told me and replaced it with another memory. A more normal memory. My mind creep back to the girl in my room. I wonder if she managed to turn my room into a Winter 'Wonderland' yet. I bet my brothers that if I went back to my room, I'd have to walk in with ice-skates.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that my brothers spent the night at their friends' house yesterday. So that means I won't have to explain anything to them. Wait a minute. It might have been fun to see how they would react if they saw Iseki. They'd probably freak out and run out of the house.

"So what were you saying about the girl yesterday?" I asked him, handing him a cup of coffee made by me.

"Well-" he began, took a sip out of my coffee and spat it out. I glared at him, now I was going to have to clean that up.

"Anyway" he said, pushing away his cup of coffee away. "You won't have to clean that up" he said, indicating the mess he just made.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, staring at the coffee on the floor.

"The koorime in your room-"

"Koorime?"

"Translation: ice apparition. Hold on" he said, then muttered a few words to himself then pressed a finger to my forehead. I felt a warm tingling sensation.

I slapped away his finger and snapped,"What the hell were you doing!"

"I put a spell on you so you could understand and speak Japanese" he explained calmly.

I rubbed my forehead and smiled,"Really?" (A/N: I always wanted to learn Japanese)

"Could you also give magical powers?"

"I could have but you wished for and I quote: 'I wish I have somebody who's so incredibly naive so he/she can do my chores.' "

"How'd you know that?"

"Because that was my star that you wished on."

I glanced at the clock, it was now 11:00 a.m. Iseki just explained everything from why the girl or koorime named Yukina is doing in my world, how I could get her to work for me, some tid-bits about her past and about the effects of his star. When I said 'everything', I mean EVERYTHING. How he was born, how he decided to create the Iseki star and explained about his family, etc. He was still rambling on and on and I couldn't help but yawn once or twice. God, are star demons boring!

The kitchen has a little balcony and I suddenly had a brilliant idea. I stood up and dragged him and the chair he was sitting on, opened the balcony door and threw him, chair and all, over the balcony. I could hear him still talking while he's falling. When I looked down, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke before he landed the ground.

YYH

Koenma sighed, he had an upcoming headache and a certain fire demon and a ningen idiot (Kuwabara) was the cause of it. The Reikai Tentai and the girls decided that the best way to get Yukina back was to go to America. But they would have to find Hiei so they could locate exactly where she was. After all, America was a big country. Their favorite naive koorime could be anywhere. But with Hiei around, who has the same blood as she, could easily track her down. For Koenma had given them a new device. This particular kind of device can track down anybody you wanted but only the person or demon (whatever) who has the same blood as the one missing can use it.

Ningenkai

I gulped, walking upstairs to my room and opened the door. She was still sitting the same position as yesterday and she looked tired. After hearing about her past, I couldn't help but feel sad and guilty. I mean, having your mom die and never knowing who your dad was must be pretty hard. Now she even has a goal that she never had been able to achieve but one goal that I can help her with for a price. I love it when I sound so evil! But then again I sounded like those perverts on T.V. who would help a girl in exchange for sex. (A/N: See? Told ya there was some sexuality joke. There's no Yukina/Me romance if that's what you're thinking. I'm a straight girl.)

I shook my head,'Why the hell am I thinking about that!' (A/N: I have the weirdest thoughts)

"Good morning, Yukina." I said, smiling at her, looking at her look of shock.

"How'd you know my name?" she asked, gasping.

"It's not really important." I said nonchalantly. "Hey I'm Ruri."

"What am I doing here?"

"Well-"

"MOM! We're home!" I heard my brothers yell from the downstairs.

'Oh, shit! They're home!'

"Ruri!" I heard my mom yell from her room.

'Oh, great! Now mom's awake!'

"Quick! You have to hide! Take down your shield!" I said frantically to Yukina. But she didn't obey, I knew she didn't trust me. She probably thought I was going to hurt her.

Next chapter: This Saturday...hopefully


	5. Why Me? rewrite of chapter 5

"Rescuing Yukina...From Me!"

A/N: Here I am with the rewrite of chapter 5! As I realized when I re-read chapter 5, it didn't come out the way I wanted to. So I re-wrote it. This chapter's not really funny but it gets somewhere. Chapter 6 is going to be the more funnier chappy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Ningenkai  
"What am I doing here?"

"Well-"

"MOM! We're home!" I heard my brothers yell from the downstairs.

'Oh, shit! They're home!'

"Ruri!" I heard my mom yell from her room.

'Oh, great! Now mom's awake!'

"Quick! You have to hide! Take down your shield!" I said frantically to Yukina. But she didn't obey, I knew she didn't trust me. She probably thought I was going to hurt her.

'What the hell should I do? What the hell should I do!' I looked around frantically. I was shaking and shivering all over. I was willing to get down on both knees and beg her. Just anything to get her out of here for the time being. I tried to think of a way to get her to listen to me. I looked at her, she had a look of hatred. As if to say,'If you think I'm going to listen to you, the one who brought me here, then you're crazy.'

"Ruri! Where the hell are you!" I could hear my mom yell but the sound of footsteps followed. It was heavy footsteps.

'Oh, shit! Mom's coming!' Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. 'So are the idiots.' (A/N: Idiots aka my lil bros.)

"Please! I-I-I" Then something popped into my mind. It was so simple. Why didn't I think of it earlier? It's because I panic easily that's why. I can't think straight when I panic.

"I know what you want." I said casually, trying to get her interested. She had intrigue written all over her face. (Not literally)

"...What?" she asked timidly, almost desperate in fact.

"I know who and where your brother is." I said almost mockingly. I calmed down a little because I knew that I now was in control.

"You-you" she stuttered quietly. I nodded, trying to act like I knew everything.

"I know that you have traveled from your homeland (A/N: I dunno what her homeland is called. Floating Islands or something like that?) and that you have been searching for your twin brother but have failed." I said calmly but I was excited on the inside.

'I'm one inch closer to having a servant!'

She didn't say anything and hung her head as if she was ashamed. I stared at her amazed, as she hung her head, I saw some gleaming jewelry landing on the floor. Was it possibly coming from Yukina?

"It's true, I have been trying to search for my brother but failed miserably. I ran away from home for nothing." she said, voice trembling.

'Oh, god. I hate it when people cries.' My future servant is crying and I'm beginning to feel sorry for her. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Look, Yukina, stop crying, will you?" I stopped, thinking about what I should say. "I can help you." I stated simply.

She looked up at me, she still looked sad but at least she wasn't crying.

"But only for a price." I said firmly.

"Name it." she said.

"Here's the deal: you have to listen and do whatever I want for at least a month and then I'll tell you who and where your brother is."

"...A month?"

"Yep!"

Then a loud thud came from outside my window, we both turned to face the closed window. I gasped, some guy all dressed in black was standing outside my window. He looked angrily at me.

"Hiei!" Yukina yelled in delight, looking at the guy.

"Hiei?" I asked in surprise. So that was Hiei! Yukina's brother and he was standing right outside my window!

Hiei, who had a sword in his hand and I had his sister. I sighed. This was going to be a troublesome day. He knocked loudly at the window but I of course didn't open it. I mean, he had a sword for God's sakes!

"Ruri! Open the damn door!" Mom yelled from the other side of the door.

I looked at the window then the door, the window then the door, and continued doing so until I began to develop a headache. Then I heard glass breaking and I turned to the window and Hiei was breaking the glass window with his sword.

Oh, damn! He's going to get me!

A/N: To be continued!


End file.
